


Somethings Should be invented

by TyrannoVox



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gayness, M/M, Profanity, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Kind of oneshots of Pre-AOE and AOE and post, following Cade with a slash spin.





	Somethings Should be invented

**Author's Note:**

> Something NO ONE Asked for :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

The first time Cade had any contact with Joshua was in their high school. Of course, contact would be putting it loosely. They never really talked or had any interactions despite being in some of the same classes. Hell, they never really properly met but they did know of each other.

Cade was on the football team as a backup QB as per his father’s requests. Joshua...well, in Cade’s own words, was sort of a nerd- not in a bad way, mind you.

They never mingled because of this but Cade had caught a glimpse of the other boy. Large, black framed glasses sat across Joshua’s face and his hair was cut short, not even passing his chin. 

Then, Cade got together with Emily who soon gave birth to their daughter at the cost of their high school graduation but he didn’t care, it was worth it.

Emily died shortly after, leaving Cade to take care of their daughter by himself.

Since all of this, he had never heard what had happened to Joshua. 

He didn’t know that he would be seeing him again later in his life at the most chaotic time in his life.


End file.
